lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
2008 Achievement Awards nominees
The 2008 Achievement Awards nominees is an Achievement Awards ballot of various nominated e-wrestlers for inclusion in the 11 Achievement Awards. All consideration is in reference to how each e-wrestler competed and participated in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) over the past year. Nominations Wrestler of the Year :See also: LPW Wrestler of the Year *'cYnical' *'Drew Michaels' *EB4 *Hatchet Ryda *Ken Ryans *'Krimson Mask' *'Mass Chaos' *The Rabbi *RaTo *Sheepster *Styxx *Tromboner Man *Wevv Mang *'White Falcon' *X Tag Team of the Year :See also: LPW Tag Team of the Year *Citizen Caim (Krimson Mask and N'itomniskittel) *'Dark Brotherhood (Crazy Ash Killa and Eric Scorpio)' *'Heroic Future (Jaetyn Knightwash and Ultramarcus)' *'MWA (RaTo and Tromboner Man) ' *Public Enemy #1 (The Rik and Damion Kross *The Uprising (cYnical and Stone) *'Wild Card Warriors (Hatchet Ryda and Magic)' Match of the Year :See also: LPW Match of the Year *'cYnical vs. Drew Michaels (Altered Reality IV)' *'cYnical vs. Krimson Mask (Dead Man's Hand)' *Dark Brotherhood vs. MWA (Altered Reality IV) *'The DeathCube Match ''(EndGame)' *'Drew Michaels vs. D. Hammond Samuels (Dead Reckoning)' *EB4 vs. White Falcon (Inferno 13.1) *Pen vs. X (Insanity LIVE from San Antonio) Feud of the Year :See also: LPW Feud of the Year *Al vs. SoL *'cYnical vs. Krimson Mask' *cYnical vs. Spectre *'Dark Brotherhood vs. MWA' *'Drew Michaels vs. D. Hammond Samuels' *EB4 vs. X *'N'itomniskittel vs. Tromboner Man' *Sheepster vs. Wevv Mang Promo Writer of the Year :See also: LPW Promo Writer of the Year *Al *Ash Strife *cYnical *'Drew Michaels' *EB4 *Eric Scorpio *Hatchet Ryda *Ken Ryans *'Krimson Mask' *Mass Chaos *The Rabbi *RaTo *Sheepster *Son of Repoman *Styxx *'Tromboner Man' *Wevv Mang *'White Falcon' *X Most Popular of the Year :See also: LPW Most Popular of the Year *'Drew Michaels' *Hatchet Ryda *Heroic Future *'Mass Chaos' *'MWA' *The Rabbi *Sheepster *Son of Repoman *Spectre *Villiano 187 *'White Falcon' *Wild Card Warriors Most Hated of the Year :See also: LPW Most Hated of the Year *Al *cYnical *Dark Brotherhood (Eric Scorpio and Ash Strife) *EB4 *'Ken Ryans' *'Krimson Mask' *NPD *Sheepster *Son of Shockey *Styxx *Wevv Mang *'X' *Zuma Most Improved of the Year :See also: LPW Most Improved of the Year *'Mass Chaos' *''Hatchet Ryda' *'Jeff Watson' *'NPD' Rookie of the Year :''See also: LPW Rookie of the Year *'Andy Savana' *Big B. Brown *Black Ada *'EB4' *Jaetyn Knightwash' *Kafudamaha *Killswitch *Sean Jensen *Son of Shockey *'Ultramarcus' *Vendetta Moment of the Year :''See also: LPW Moment of the Year *'cYnical finally wins WHC' *cYnical and Drew Michaels traded at Homecoming *'Drew Michaels defeats Ham to win IHC' *Drew Michaels defeats cYnical to win Martinez Cup *Pen returns at Homecoming *'Krimson Mask defends WHC in first DeathCube match' *Musical Chairs *'MWA unifies Tag Team gold' *Sheepster gets his IHC title shot Show of the Year :See also: LPW Show of the Year *'Altered Reality IV' *Dead Man's Hand *'Dead Reckoning' *'EndGame' *'Homecoming' *''Inferno'' 12.3 *''Insanity LIVE from San Antonio'' *''Insanity LIVE X-Mas Special *Redemption External links Category:Achievement Awards